


Bedtime Story

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Cheesiness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Jonny indulges in some self-doubts but luckily Ed is a sugary-sweet boyfriend who puts all doubts to rest in the sappiest ways possible.Rating: Adult





	

**Author's Note:**

> October 26th, 2009
> 
> This story has been lost in the ether. Sad. We're still looking for a copy of the final posted version. If anyone has it please message it to the journal.
> 
> This is a draft but it will have to do. We do not have a copy of the final version. There is another early rough draft along with a note in Spoilers if you're interested.

Summary: Jonny indulges in some self-doubts but luckily Ed is a sugary-sweet boyfriend who puts all doubts to rest in the sappiest ways possible.

Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Ed, Jonny  
 **Genres:**  Fluff, Cheesiness    
Pairings: Edny  
Completed: Yes   
Updated: 26 Oct 2009  
 **Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


  


Story Notes:  


This story has been lost in the ether. Sad. We're still looking for a copy of the final posted version. If anyone has it please message it to the journal.  
  
This is a draft but it will have to do. We do not have a copy of the final version. There is another early rough draft along with a note in Spoilers if you're interested. 

  
They lay in bed. A post-coital tangle of sheets and legs. Ed on his back the sheets flung haphazardly over his waist, one long leg exposed from the thigh down. He rested his head on his hand with his arm folded neatly behind his head and lazily sucked at the cigarette he held in the other. He watched the toes on his exposed foot wiggle and smiled to himself. He seemed far away and happy.

Jonny lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. His body tangled in the mess of sheets. He'd pulled himself next to Ed as close as possible without allowing their bodies to actually touch. He could feel the warmth of Ed's body from head to toe. Jonny liked that. He played his long fingers over Ed's chest, tracing trails, a game for which only he knew the rules, lost in it. He looked satisfied and content. A soft smile peeked out from under his glossy fringe. He ran his fingertips lightly around Ed's nipples and watched as they reacted to even his slightest attention. He sighed, pleased with himself. He bent his elbow and rested his head on his hand, letting his hair slide gracefully away from his face. He looked up at Ed's face and watched him smoke, the way his cheeks hollowed out when he inhaled and the way the smoke curled and lapped at his lips when he exhaled.

Ed is so amazingly handsome…so perfect. Jonny thought to himself and smiled. Then all at once, his smile fell and he looked pensive. Ed is too beautiful. Jonny didn't know why Ed would want to be with him. Jonny was so gangly and awkward and shy and ill-proportioned with funny ears, bad teeth, and a lisp. Everything about him was wrong. His feet were too big. His hands were too big. His hips were flat and wide. His legs were too short and a bit bowed. His eyes were too big. His lips were too puffy and he barely had a chin. Plus, he was far too skinny. Even his posture was bad. Whereas Ed was perfect in nearly every way. He was all perfect teeth, and a perfect smile and perfectly proportioned from head to toe. Ed was gorgeous and confident. He was graceful and athletic. He was kind and generous and witty and smart. He was comfortable in any situation and instantly popular. And even his posture was impeccable. Ed should be with someone... better. Jonny shook his hair back over his eyes and looked down at his hand still playing across Ed's chest. Jonny frowned and pulled his hand away. He brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes. He was going to say something he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't stop himself.

"Aren’t you getting tired of me yet?"

Ed turned his head to face Jonny. Jonny's voice had been so soft, he wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. He wasn't sure if Jonny had spoken at all. Ed looked at Jonny, beautiful Jonny. Lying next to him in his bed. Jonny, so fucking sexy. Jonny, that he finally got to touch and hold and kiss and fuck. Jonny, who whispered over and over "I love you" when they made love and made Ed's heart melt every time. Jonny, who slept with his head on Ed's chest, like a purring kitten. Jonny, who still blushed when Ed smiled at him from across the room. Jonny, who liked to tease his long fingers over Ed's skin. Ed wanted Jonny to be happy more than anything in the world. The idea that he might be the one that could make Jonny happy was enough to plaster a permanent smile to Ed's lips. "What?" he asked still smiling.

"Are you tired of me?"

Ed chuckled and turned to stub out his smoke in the ashtray on the night table. He turned back to Jonny and touched his cheek. Then brushed the hair away from Jonny's eyes. When he saw how sad Jonny looked and Ed stopped smiling. He worried he’d done something wrong. "Why would you say that?"

"I just... I ... I don't know. Forget I said anything." Jonny shook his hair back over his eyes and tried to shift away from Ed but was too tangled in the sheets to make any progress.

Ed tipped Jonny’s chin up and waited until Jonny met his eyes. Then he smiled. “I’m not tired of you.  I love you.  I’m never going to be tired of you, Jonny. Why would you ever think that?” He frowned a little and caressed Jonny's cheek. “Did I do something wrong?"

Jonny looked down, away. He hated showing Ed just how grandiose his lack of self-confidence really was. Ed was always so cocksure about everything. Jonny had never known Ed to be truly embarrassed about anything. Jonny was always embarrassed. Like right now. He was mortified to have said such a stupid childish thing, and for the love of all that was, he didn't just say it once, he'd said it twice. Dammit. He tried to curl in on himself but Ed stroked his cheek and wouldn’t let him. Jonny could feel his intense blue gaze bearing down on him, patiently waiting his reply. “No. But you’re so pretty, Ed.” Slipped out of his lips before he could stop it. Now he was even more mortified, if that was even possible. He’d sounded like a 14 year-old girl. Fantastic. He could feel the blood rushing to the tips of his ears and he stopped breathing a little.

Ed chuckled. “Is that it? Is that what’s bothering you? You think your boyfriend is pretty?” Ed was grinning ear to ear when Jonny finally looked up at him.  “That’s a good thing, you know. I think you’re quite pretty, too." Ed ran his thumb lightly over Jonny's jawline. "Gorgeous, actually.”

Ed leaned over and kissed his nose. Jonny giggled.

Jonny was adorable. Jonny was adorable for a lot of reasons but one of Ed’s favorite reasons was that Jonny really had no idea how fabulous and gorgeous he was. Not a clue. It was one of those irrepressibly delightful things that made Jonny Jonny.

It also made Ed a little sad sometimes. He was determined to eventually convince Jonny of the truth he'd picked up on long ago: that Jonny is amazing and that Ed is damn lucky to have him. Ed smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around Jonny and pulled him close. He leaned down and kissed Jonny on the mouth. Deeply and passionately. Trying to show him how much he loved him, hoping that Jonny could feel it in this kiss. Hoping that he could breathe his love and devotion into Jonny's mouth and it would pass through his lungs and radiate out into every cell of Jonny's body, like a shimmer of sunlight on rippling water.

Ed pulled back and nuzzled his face into Jonny's hair. He held Jonny close and ran his hands up and down Jonny's back, over the points of his shoulder blades, over the ripples of his sunless spine. He whispered into Jonny's ear. "Do you want me to tell you exactly why I love you? Why I'll never ever stop loving you?"

"Yes." Jonny sighed into Ed's neck, cuddling close. "It's like a bedtime story?"

"Yes. But it's better. It's not a fairy story at all. It's real. It's us. And it has a very happy ending, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

Ed smiled, his cheek nuzzling Jonny's hair. "Then pay attention to everything I say. Listen closely. And most of all, believe in every single word. Because it's all true."

Jonny smiled and nodded. He already believed him.  



End file.
